Inevitável
by Anna Karolina
Summary: Amigos...devia ser para sempre.Mas o que durou anos pode ser transformado em mínimos segundos,pode acabar.E ninguém sabe se tem volta,ou quem sabe um outro início.Talvez ainda seja a mesma história,ou uma nova esteja começando.Só restatentar,e entao
1. Capítulo 1

Notas da Autora: Bom, esta é a minha primeira fic, quero saber o que vocês acharam. Deixem reviews, por favor!!! Quero agradecer à Lorie, por ter lido o capítulo e me ter corrigido e opinado em algumas partes. Vou parar de encher o saco de vocês...Boa leitura!! =).Muito obrigada também à Moonlight,a minha beta,que também posta os capítulos para mim!Valeu!  
  
1º Capítulo  
  
Hermione se levantou e ficou olhando a rua deserta através da janela. Ele estava atrasado, de novo, e todos já estavam na sala, prontos para começar a reunião que serviria para decidir qual comissão organizaria a EMPM, um evento muito importante na comunidade mágica. Até que nem podia se queixar do atraso dele, isso só era uma prova de como ele é desorganizado, ou seja, um ponto a seu favor. Ela sorriu. Ron era assim desde que o conhecera, no seu 1º ano em Hogwarts. Hermione foi desviada de seus pensamentos, Ron acabara de entrar na sala, visivelmente cansado.  
  
- Você está atrasado, Weasley. – disse Hermione, virando-se para encará-lo.  
  
- Eu sei Granger. Não preciso que você me lembre disso – respondeu Ron, friamente. De seguida, olhou para as outras pessoas presentes na sala – Peço desculpas pelo atraso, surgiram alguns imprevistos.  
  
- Tudo bem, Mr. Weasley. Só espero que da próxima vez isto não se repita. – disse Arnold Smith, um bruxo americano de meia-idade que, de dois em dois anos, elegia a comissão que organizaria a EMPM. – Creio que podemos dar início à reunião. Miss Granger, como porta-voz da COEM, queira apresentar o projecto da sua comissão.  
  
- Certamente! – disse Hermione, amavelmente.  
  
Ron fez uma careta, coisa que era habitual, e foi se sentar no seu lugar. Possivelmente, Hermione iria fazer um daqueles longos discursos muito chatos, apesar de os outros acharem interessantes. Sua intuição não falhou: ela fez esse tal discurso e apresentou uma maquete. Mr. Smith parecia bastante interessado no projecto e Nicolas Sheperd, o chefe dela, estava visivelmente satisfeito. Ron deu um longo suspiro, tentando conter a raiva. Desde que ele e Hermione brigaram no fim do 7º ano em Hogwarts, nunca mais fizeram as pazes e se tratavam assim, pelo último nome e com rivalidade. Ainda se lembrava de como Harry tentara que eles conversassem e resolvessem tudo, porém, todo o esforço dele foi em vão, apesar de ainda tentar fazer que isso fosse possível. Ele nem queria se lembrar dessa discussão. Ela tinha magoado ele e ele tinha magoado ela. Finalmente, Hermione terminou a sua apresentação e foi aplaudida. Ela sentou-se no seu lugar, muito feliz, e lançou ao Ron um olhar vitorioso. Isso só serviu para que ele ficasse ainda mais irritado. "Isso não vai ficar assim! Ah, não vai mesmo!", pensou ele.  
  
- Bom, agora que Miss Granger terminou a sua apresentação, peço a Mr. Weasley que apresente o projecto da sua comissão, a AREM.  
  
- Vai correr tudo bem, não fique nervoso! Ela não é melhor que você! – disse o chefe de Ron, Joseph Bynes, sorrindo. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e foi até a frente da sala. Hermione escutava atentamente a apresentação dele. Estava bastante surpresa, Ron parecia bem à vontade e tinha um óptimo projecto. Aquilo não iria ser tão fácil como ela pensava, ele tinha evoluído muito em relação ao trabalho. Na verdade, ele passou a empenhar-se nos estudos desde que tiveram aquela briga, no fim do 7º ano. Quando Ron terminou a apresentação, também foi aplaudido e Mr. Smith parecia ter gostado. Desta vez, foi Ron quem lançou a Hermione um olhar vitorioso, antes de se sentar.  
  
- Magnífico! Você esteve muito bem, Weasley! – sussurrou Mr. Bynes  
  
- Obrigado! – respondeu Ron com um sorriso estampado no rosto, também sussurrando.  
  
- Agora peço que todos os elementos das duas comissões se retirem e esperem que eu e meus assistentes tomemos uma decisão. – disse Mr. Smith, com um ar sério.  
  
Todos saíram da sala de reunião e se dirigiram para uma outra sala, bem agradável, com poltronas, mesas e um pequeno bar.  
  
- Muito bem Granger! Sua apresentação foi excelente! – disse Mr. Sheperd  
  
- Obrigada! Ainda bem que gostou! - respondeu Hermione. Ela dirigiu-se ao bar, muito feliz. Sabia que Mr. Sheperd já era um homem velho, mas muito activo e exigente. Não era fácil agradá-lo. Pediu um café e, ao virar-se, alguém esbarrou nela e derramou todo o seu café na sua roupa.  
  
- Ah não! Olhe o que você fez! Da próxima vez tenha mais cuidado e... - ao levantar a cara, viu que Ron estava na sua frente. – Ah, claro! Tinha que ser você, Weasley!  
  
- Então é você, Granger! E eu que já estava ficando preocupado! Pelo jeito, você sabe se virar sozinha, não é? Agora com licença, tenho mais que fazer. – disse Ron, sarcasticamente. Brigar com Hermione era a última coisa que ele queria fazer, já tinha problemas que chegassem. Porém, ao virar-se para sair de perto dela, ela falou furiosa:  
  
- E como eu faço pra limpar a roupa, hem?! Você acha mesmo que eu vou ficar andando por aí de roupa suja?!  
  
- Esqueceu que você é bruxa e tem uma varinha que faz magia, como por exemplo limpar roupa, só fazendo um simples gesto e falando algumas palavras? – respondeu Ron, se virando para ela e fazendo gestos com a mão.  
  
- Nem sei porquê continuo falando com você! – falou ela se virando de costas para ele e foi em direcção ao banheiro, em passos pesados e irritadíssima.  
  
- Que raiva que eu tenho de você, Ronald Weasley!! – resmungava ela, enquanto fazia um feitiço para limpar a roupa. Lavou a cara com água fria e voltou para a sala em que estivera antes. Pediu um segundo café e, enquanto tomava a sua bebida, olhou de relance para Ron. Ao fazer isso, fiou ainda mais irritada, pois este parecia satisfeito por tê-la irritado. Ele tomava uma Cerveja de Manteiga enquanto conversava animadamente com uma garota muito bonita. Também, era natural que ele chamasse a atenção de muitas mulheres: estava alto, com o corpo desenvolvido, já não tinha problema de acne...enfim, ela tinha que admitir, ele era bem bonito. Sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes. Hermione foi "chamada de volta à Terra" pelo seu secretário, Frank Daryl.  
  
- Oi! Você esteve muito bem, parabéns! É claro, o que a gente podia esperar? Você estava fantástica!  
  
- Obrigada, Daryl! - disse ela, um pouco incomodada. Hermione gostava de ser elogiada, mas talvez nem tanto. O seu secretário queria sempre agradar os outros e subir no emprego. Ela achava-o um tanto ambicioso.(N/A: Tive esta ideia a partir de uma fic da Scila, "As Fases da Lua")  
  
- Senhores, façam o favor de entrar. Mr. Smith já tomou a sua decisão. – anunciou um dos assistentes de Mr. Smith. Era agora.  
  
Notas:  
  
è EMPM (Exposição Mundial de Plantas Mágicas) – como o próprio nome diz, é uma exposição de plantas mágicas mundialmente famosa por sua variedade de plantas, organizada de 2 em 2 anos em diferentes países pelo mundo inteiro.  
  
è COEM - Comissão Organizadora de Eventos Mágicos  
  
è AREM - Associação Realizadora de Eventos Mágicos 


	2. Capítulo 2

Nota da autora:Gente,eu vou ficar de férias...Estarei viajando no dia 26,e só voltarei no dia 10 de setembro.Então,as atualizações podem demorar,mas vou me esforçar pra mantê-las freqüentas,ok?Espero que gostem desse capítulo!  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer toda a sua espinha. Aquilo era muito importante para ela, era um passo importante na sua carreira. Hermione sentia-se imobilizada, chegou até a acreditar que alguém lhe tinha lançado um Petrificus Totalus. "E se eu não conseguir? Será que Mr.Smith não gostou da minha apresentação?" Ela só voltou a se mover quando viu que era a única que ainda não tinha voltado para a sala de reuniões. Ao entrar na sala, tremendo um pouco devido ao nervosismo, fechou a porta. Jurando a si mesma que era a última vez, olhou de relance para Ron e constatou que ele também estava nervoso, dava para perceber isso pela cor pálida que a cara dele apresentava. Se sentou no seu lugar, deu um longo suspiro para tomar coragem, olhando a mesa fixamente, e levantou a cabeça ara encarar Mr.Smith, decidida.  
  
Ron estava conversando com Susan Bones, uma colega de trabalho e antiga colega de Hogwarts que estava interessada em seu irmão, George. Ele achava engraçado: ela não parava de falar nele e falava como se ele fosse a oitava maravilha do Mundo. Mas Ron "estava em outro lugar", e ela não parecia notar isso. Estava pensando na discussão que tivera com Hermione e se sentia bastante satisfeito por tê-la irritado. Não sabia bem porquê, mas estava.  
  
- Ron, você ouviu a minha pergunta? – perguntou Susan, olhando para ele intrigada.  
  
- Qual?  
  
- Eu te perguntei se o George tem alguma namorada! – respondeu ela, impaciente.  
  
- Ah! – Ron agora já estava se aborrecendo com aquilo. Ela sempre fazia essa pergunta quando falava com ele. – Não, agora ele não está namorando. Ele e o Fred andam muito ocupados com a loja...  
  
- Imagino! Também, eles agora abriram uma lá em Hogsmeade, onde era aquela outra que fechou, né? Quero dizer, quando os alunos de Hogwarts vão lá, eles devem entupir a loja, aí os dois ficam cheios de trabalho e...  
  
Susan foi interrompida por um dos assistentes de Mr.Smith, que entrou na sala e anunciou:  
  
- Senhores, façam o favor de entrar. Mr.Smith já tomou a sua decisão.  
  
Ron sentiu um balde de água fria escorrer por ele.  
  
- Bom, é melhor entrarmos. Eles já estavam demorando, não acha?  
  
- É... 'tavam sim... - respondeu ele, sem saber ao certo o que estava falando, sendo arrastado por Susan até à sala de reuniões.  
  
Antes de entrar, ainda pode ver Hermione parada, de pé, no meio da sala, olhando fixamente a sala de reuniões através da porta aberta. Talvez a palavra 'petrificada' era a que melhor a definia naquele momento. Ao entrar na sala, reparou que todos estavam ansiosos para saber a decisão de Mr.Smith. E ele? Será que ele também estava? Alguma coisa lhe dizia que talvez ele não quisesse saber a decisão tomada por ele... Ouviu a porta sendo fechada, não sabia por quem, já que a sua atenção estava totalmente concentrada nos seus pés.  
  
- Senhores, acalmem-se, por favor – ordenou Mr.Smith. Imediatamente fez-se silêncio.  
  
– Antes de tudo, quero dizer que as duas associações estavam muito boas e que foi muito difícil escolher. Na verdade, acho que nunca foi tão difícil escolher. Espero que ambas as comissões continuem progredindo, trabalhando cada vez mais, evoluindo cada vez mais. Bom, vou deixar de fazer suspense. – comentou ele, sorrindo amavelmente para todos os presentes. – Infelizmente, só podia ser uma associação e eu e meus dois assistentes decidimos que a COEM irá organizar a EMPM.  
  
Ron não queria acreditar no que estava ouvindo, ainda estava absorvendo as últimas palavras que acabara de ouvir, com muita dificuldade. A COEM? Ele, mais uma vez, tinha sido pior que a Hermione? Não, não podia ser! Tanto tempo trabalhando, numa coisa que ele nem gostava realmente, para poder provar a todos que podia ser melhor que ela, que era possível ser melhor que ela. Mas não, ele não era. Para seu desgosto, ele não era e tinha que se conformar com isso. Como tivessem sendo atraídos por um imã, os seus olhos pousaram em Hermione. Ela estava muito feliz, felicitando seus colegas de trabalho e sendo felicitada pelos mesmos. "Normal, quem não ficaria feliz?" pensava Ron, sarcasticamente. A uma certa altura, parecendo que tinha sentido o olhar de Ron, ela virou-se para ele e os olhos dos dois se encontraram por um instante que, para eles, pareceu uma eternidade. Ron sentiu, de novo, aquele friozinho na barriga, aquele salto mortal que seu estômago fazia. E então, ele sentiu raiva dela, muita raiva e quebrou aquele contacto visual. Mas ele não tinha percebido o que os olhos dela sentiam. Hermione mostrava que não estava totalmente feliz. Certamente ele nunca tinha ouvido falar que os olhos são o espelho da alma, pois ele não tinha notado isso...  
  
- Devo acrescentar – disse Mr. Smith, com a voz mais elevada que o habitual para "controlar" a euforia dos membros da associação vencedora. – que, caso aconteça alguma coisa que atrapalhe e/ou impossibilite a realização do projecto da COEM, o cargo será entregue à AREM.  
  
- Sem chance! – murmurou Ron, para si mesmo – Hermione é super responsável, ela nunca ia deixar nada acontecer com o projecto dela...  
  
- Não se preocupe, Weasley. – disse Joseph Bynes, também murmurando e sorrindo maliciosamente – Vai dar tudo certo, eu tenho as minhas cartas na manga.  
  
Ron olhou, desconfiado, para ele. Mr Bynes era um cara muito legal, mas alguma coisa não o agradou naquilo. "Tenho as minhas cartas na manga"? O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?  
  
- Bom, creio que já não há mais nada a declarar. – falou Mr. Smith, sorrindo para todos os presentes na sala. – Estão dispensados, podem sair.  
  
Ron deu um rápido "tchau" ao seu chefe e saiu da sala. Já que estava no Ministério, decidiu passar no Departamento de Aurors e chamar Harry para acompanhá-lo até o Caldeirão Furado. Olhou para o seu relógio de pulso enquanto se dirigia para o elevador. Eram 18:30h. Harry já devia estar terminando o expediente e Ron estava realmente precisando de umas boas doses de Uísque de Fogo!  
  
- Senhores, acalmem-se, por favor! – ordenou Mr. Smith. Imediatamente fez-se silêncio. – Antes de tudo, quero dizer que as duas associações estavam muito boas e que foi muito difícil escolher. Na verdade, acho que nunca foi tão difícil escolher. Espero que ambas as comissões continuem progredindo, trabalhando cada vez mais, evoluindo cada vez mais. Bom, vou deixar de fazer suspense. – comentou ele, sorrindo amavelmente para todos os presentes. – Infelizmente, só podia ser uma associação e eu e meus dois assistentes decidimos que a COEM irá organizar a EMPM.  
  
O quê? Será que ela tinha ouvido bem? A associação "dela", a apresentação dela tinha "vencido a disputa"? Era bom de mais para ser verdade, ela não cabia em si de contente, de tanta felicidade!! Hermione tinha vontade de pular, gritar que tinha conseguido. Mas tinha que se conter, tinha que "apresentar uma boa imagem". Logo ela foi felicitada por todos os seus companheiros e ela também os felicitava, pois tinha sido um trabalho de grupo, um trabalho que realmente dera muito trabalho a todos eles! Todos os membros da COEM estavam contentes, tinha valido a pena todas as horas extras, todo o trabalho dobrado, todos as noites em claro e todos os cafés para compensá-las. Mas aí ela se lembrou de uma coisa: e Ron? Como é que ele estava? Ao lembrar-se desse "pequeno-grande" pormenor, ao parte da sua felicidade dói evaporada. Virou-se para poder olhá-lo e, talvez, de uma certa forma, confortá-lo com o olhar. Ele também a olhava, triste, pedindo ao menos algum consolo. Ela queria tanto ir até lá, abraçá-lo, mexer carinhosamente naquele cabelo ruivo. Mas não. O seu estúpido orgulho não deixava. Então ela limitou-se apenas ao olhar, por algum tempo. Ela não sabia ao certo quanto, também não lhe interessava, mas parecia que não tinha fim. E por ela, não teria fim. Foi quando ela viu gelo, frio, nos olhos dele, assim, do nada. Ele desviou o seu olhar e ela pode ouvir Mr. Smith dizer, apesar de ainda estar atordoada por aquela frieza:  
  
- Devo acrescentar que, caso aconteça alguma coisa que atrapalhe e/ou impossibilite a realização do projecto da COEM, o cargo será entregue à AREM.  
  
Ela não deu muita importância a esta última advertência de Mr. Smith. O que poderia correr mal?  
  
- Bom, creio que não há mais nada a dizer. – continuou Mr. Smith – Estão dispensados, podem sair.  
  
Hermione decidiu ficar mais um pouco na sala adjunta à sala de reuniões, conversando com os seus colegas. Quando olhou para o relógio que estava pendurado na parede, este indicava que eram 19:30h.  
  
"Melhor eu ir pra casa." pensou ela. "'Tô super cansada, preciso de um bom banho. Não vejo a hora de tirar estes sapatos apertados!!" Se despediu de seus colegas e, então, decidiu passar ir no escritório de Harry e contar-lhe a novidade, antes de ir pra casa. Chagando lá, encontrou Ernie Macmillan, antigo colega seu dos Hufflepuff, que também se tinha tornado um Auror.  
  
- Oi, Hermione! Faz tempo que eu não te vejo, hem? – cumprimentou Ernie.  
  
- Oi! É mesmo, faz um bom tempo. Andei tendo muito trabalho, mas finalmente acabou! E você, como vai?  
  
- Eu também estou trabalhando bastante. Mas eu prefiro assim, adoro o meu emprego!  
  
- Que bom! – disse Hermione, sorrindo. – Você viu o Harry por aí?  
  
- Ele saiu com o Ron faz mais ou menos... - parou para consultar o seu relógio e continuou – uma hora.  
  
- Ah! – exclamou ela, esmorecendo o sorriso. – Tudo bem, mais tarde eu falo com ele.  
  
- Você quer um suco de abóbora, um café...?  
  
- Não, obrigada. Eu acabei de sair de uma reunião e estou cansadíssima. Não vejo a hora de chegar em casa...  
  
- OK. Então a gente se vê por aí, tenho um monte de papelada pra tratar. – comentou ele, indicando um grande maço de papéis. – Ah! Agora que eu lembrei! Quem vai organizar a EMPM?  
  
- É a nossa comissão, Mr. Smith decidiu faz pouco tempo. – respondeu ela, com um sorrido cansado.  
  
- Parabéns! Você merece! Bom agora eu vou mesmo. Accio papéis! - e o maço de folhas veio de encontro a ele. Ele as segurou e se despediu dela, se desmaterializando logo em seguida.  
  
Hermione também se desmaterializou, até a sua casa. Logo foi recebida pelo seu gato, Crookshanks.  
  
- Oi, lindo! – falou ela para o gato. – Você deve estar com fome, né? Vou tratar agorinha mesmo desse assunto.  
  
Foi até a cozinha e pôs comida na tigelinha de Crookshanks. Também pois um pouco de água e dirigiu-se de novo para a sala. Deixou a bolsa, o casaco e os sapatos jogados no tapete e foi para o banheiro, onde ligou a água da banheira, bem quente. Olhou para o espelho e sentiu os seus olhos começarem a ficar molhados.  
  
"Como é que as coisas chegaram a este ponto?", se questionava ela, encostada na parede, deslizando lentamente por ela até ficar sentada no chão. "Como é que eu pude deixar as coisas chegarem a este ponto?"  
  
E começou a chorar. Silenciosamente, mas chorava, com direito a soluços abafados. Ela não percebia como uma briga inicialmente boba pôde ter acabado numa discussão horrível e num afastamento que parecia não ter volta. Arrependia-se profundamente de tudo o que tinha dito, tudo! Só tinha falado bobagem e, as coisas que ela realmente precisava dizer, não haviam sido ditas. E eram tantas essas coisa... Talvez até continuem sendo muitas e também continuam sendo não ditas. Mas ela "não daria o braço a torcer", de maneira alguma! Ele havia magoado muito ela e ainda não havia pedido desculpas, apesar de ela também não o ter feito. E então, do nada, um pequeno sorriso se iluminou no seu rosto, ela não tinha conseguido detê-lo. Lembranças vieram à sua mente, lembranças de quando ainda frequentava Hogwarts. Como eram bons esses tempos...  
  
:.: FLASHBACK :.:  
  
- Ron, eu já te falei milhões de vezes: ignore o que o Malfoy diz! – dizia Hermione enquanto ela, Harry e Ron entravam na sala comum dos Gryffindor através do buraco atrás do quadro da Mulher Gorda. Ron tinha um olho roxo e um pouco de sangue no canto do lábio inferior. – Eu já nem ligo mais para o que ele diz.  
  
- Mas devia! Ele sequer tem o direito de te dirigir palavra! Aquele nojento, seboso, filho da...  
  
- Ron! – interrompeu Harry. – Acho melhor a gente ir até a enfermaria para Madam Pomfrey ver isso.  
  
- Não precisa! Não é a primeira vez que eu tenho um olho roxo.  
  
- Tem certeza? – perguntou Hermione, preocupada.  
  
- Tenho. – respondeu ele, Ron, sentindo a sua cara ficar quente.  
  
- Não quero que isso piore, - insistia ela. – é melhor irmos lá!  
  
- Não precisa, Mione! Mas obrigada pela preocupação.  
  
Foi a vez de Hermione ficar vermelha. Harry deu um suspiro e disse:  
  
- Bom, já que o cabeça dura aqui não quer ir até a enfermaria, é melhor a gente ir dormir.  
  
- Apoiado! Boa noite, Hermione! – disse Ron, cansado, indo em direcção ao dormitório com Harry.  
  
- Ah, não! Nem pensar! A gente tem que fazer essa redação enorme para Poções. Vamos fazê-la agora. – protestou Hermione, fazendo questão de carregar na palavra 'agora'.  
  
- Hermione, nós estamos cansados e, ainda por cima, o Ron está machucado. A gente precisa dormir.  
  
- E além disso, nós temos de entregar essa redação semana que vem, dá tempo. –acrescentou o ruivo.  
  
- Vocês tiveram um 'Brilhante' a Poções nos NPF's por pouco! Deviam se empenhar mais! E o facto de vocês estarem cansados ou do Ron estar machucado não tem nada a ver para...  
  
- ' Pera aí! – interrompeu Ron, zangado e indignado ao mesmo tempo – Como o de eu estar machucado não tem nada a ver?! Até agora à pouco você estava preocupada me perguntando se não era melhor eu ir até a enfermaria!  
  
- Estava! – respondeu ela, friamente. – Já não estou! Você mesmo falou que não precisava, que não era a primeira vez que você está machucado!  
  
-ENTÃO VOCÊ QUER DIZER QUE O FACTO DE EU TER TE DEFENDIDO NÃO IMPORTA, HEM?! – falou ele, já gritando  
  
- EU NÃO FALEI NADA DISSO! – ela também já estava gritando – EU DISSE QUE VOCÊS TÊM QUE SE EMPENHAR MAIS NOS ESTUDOS SE QUISEREM SER AURORS!  
  
- AH! SE FOSSE O VITINHO ERA DIFERENTE, NÉ?! AÍ VOCÊ JÁ NÃO FALAVA PRA ELE FICAR FAZENDO DEVER E FICAVA AI BABANDO EM CIMA DELE – ripostou Ron, sarcasticamente.  
  
- NÃO FALA BOBAGEM!EM PRIMEIRO, NÃO CHAMA ELE DE VITINHO E NÃO IA SER DIFERENTE COISA NENHUMA . ALÉM DO MAIS, VIKTOR É SÓ MEU AMIGO, NÃO PASSA DISSO!  
  
- CLARO! E EU SOU O PAPAI NOEL!!!  
  
Harry decidiu dar o fora dali rápido, senão ainda sobrava para ele. Ron e Hermione já estavam discutindo de novo, não havia meio de pará-los. Foi andando discretamente até o dormitório e então a voz do ruivo o fez parar:  
  
-Harry, espera aí! Eu também vou com você! Não vou ficar discutindo com ela por causa de bobagem! E ainda por cima, as provas só vão ser daqui a dois anos!! – falava ele, muito vermelho, olhando fixamente para Hermione, que também estava muito vermelha, olhando do mesmo modo para Ron, quase soltando fogo dos olhos, Provavelmente eles ainda não tinha notado que praticamente todos os Gryffindor estavam vendo tudo... - E da próxima vez que Malfoy xingar ela, eu nem me vou dar ao trabalho de defendê-la!  
  
Harry não pode esconder um sorriso. Da última vez, Ron tinha dito a mesma coisa e não cumprira a sua promessa. Isso sem contar com as outras mil vezes. Tinha certeza que isso ia acontecer de novo.  
  
- ÓTIMO! – gritou Hermione e entrou no dormitório, fechando a porta com muita força.  
  
:.: FIM DO FLASHBACK :.:  
  
Eles sempre brigavam, sempre. E, a cada ano que passava, eles brigavam ainda mais. Até que, no fim do sétimo ano, eles atingiram o "ponto máximo"... Ela foi desviada dos seus pensamento quando viu que a água já estava transbordando da banheira. Enxugou as lágrimas com as costas da sua mão, fez um feitiço para secar aquela água toda que estava no chão e esvaziou um pouco a banheira. Tirou a roupa e entrou nela. Agora ela queria esquecer de tudo!! 


	3. Capítulo 3

Notas da Autora: Oi!! Em primeiro, quero pedir desculpas por ter demorado em postar este capítulo, ficou meio difícil arranjar tempo e computador para escrever o capitulo. Ele ficou enorme, mas prometo que tentarei fazer o próximo menor que este. Quero agradecer MUITO à Morgana Le Fay, Flavi e Gabi Potter. Obrigada por terem lido e comentado a fic!!  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Era dia. Tímidos raios de sol atravessavam as frestas das cortinas e entravam no quarto de Ron. Podia-se ouvir o canto dos pássaros e o galo, ao longe, anunciava a chegada de um novo dia.  
Seria uma ótima maneira de acordar, se não fosse o fato de que Ron estava com uma baita dor de cabeça... Ele se virou na cama, resmungando baixinho coisas incompreensíveis, até que encontrou uma boa posição: a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro. Assim não ouvia mais nada. Mas parecia que a sina dele era acordar... Logo depois, Ginny entrou de rompante no quarto, dirigindo-se à janela.  
  
- Bom dia, Ron! Hora de acordar! – dizia ela, feliz, enquanto abria as cortinas. – Levanta logo dessa cama. Hoje está um dia lindo! Nem parece que é Outono...  
  
- Ginny, eu fui dormir tarde e 'tô com dor de cabeça. Me deixa dormir! – protestava ele, com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.  
  
- É o que dá ficar se consolando na bebida...  
  
- Não me enche! O irmão mais velho aqui sou eu!  
  
- Sério? Não parece... Mas não quero saber! Levanta logo, o café já está na mesa! – insistia Ginny, puxando as cobertas e arrancando o travesseiro dele.  
  
- Não-vou!!  
  
- Olha, eu já sou adulta e casada, mas ainda me lembro perfeitamente de como fazer aquele feitiço do morcego! – ameaçou a ruiva, com a varinha na mão.  
  
- OK! OK! Você venceu! Vou tomar um banho e depois eu desço!  
  
- 'Tá! Mas não demora!  
  
Contrariado, Ron se levantou da cama. A irmã conseguia ser bem assustadora quando ela queria... Com certeza tinha herdado esse dote da mãe. Tomou um banho frio, pois estava havendo um problema com a água quente, e escovou os dentes. Ao descer as escadas, tropeçou num degrau e caiu de bunda no fim destas.  
  
- Começou mal o dia, hem? – comentou Harry, rindo, pondo a cabeça de fora da cozinha.  
  
- Bom dia para você também, Harry! – respondeu Ron, o que fez com que o amigo risse ainda mais. O moreno lhe fez sinal para que entrasse. Ao chegar na cozinha, o ruivo parou, espantado, olhando para Harry.  
  
- O que é isso?! – perguntou, incrédulo.  
  
- Isso o quê?  
  
- Você está de avental! Quem te fez isso? Aposto que foi a Ginny! E você deixa que ela mande em você? Claro que deixa!  
  
- Agora você deu para responder às suas próprias perguntas? Você realmente está mal... Já estava pensando que era coisa séria!  
  
- E por acaso não é coisa séria? Onde já se viu! Um homem de avental!  
  
- Larga de ser machista, Ron! – interrompeu Ginny, que tinha acabado de entrar na cozinha em direção ao Harry. – Ele só faz isso para me ajudar!  
  
- Bom dia! – disse Harry para a esposa, dando-lhe um selinho. – Não liga não, ele hoje está mal-humorado.  
  
- Claro! Graças a ela!  
  
- Para de reclamar! – se defendeu Ginny. – Você só está assim por não ter sido escolhido na reunião, não ponha a culpa em mim!  
  
Ficaram em silêncio. Um silêncio constrangedor. Ron se sentou lentamente na mesa, cabisbaixo, e começou a cortar o pão. Harry lançou a Ginny um olhar avisando-a que de tinha tocado no ponto dele. Ela estava arrependida.  
  
- Ron, me desculpe. Eu me descontrolei, não queria ter dito isso... – murmurou ela, tocando no ombro do irmão.  
  
- Deixa pra lá. Você tem razão, pra variar. Eu sou um tonto mesmo. Vou embora, lembrei que tenho de tratar de umas coisas. – disse ele, se levantando com uma fatia de pão na mão e pegando o seu casaco. – Obrigado por ter me deixado dormir aqui, Harry. Mais tarde a gente se fala. Tchau, Ginny.  
  
E desaparatou.  
  
- Harry, eu só não percebo uma coisa. – disse Ginny, virando-se para encarar o marido. – Ele não gosta daquele emprego. Ele queria, e quer, ser um Auror, certo?  
  
Harry fez que sim com a cabeça.  
  
- Então, por Merlim, porquê ele está tão triste? Quero dizer, se ele realmente gostasse do emprego dele, eu até perceberia o motivo dessa tristeza toda. Mas não, ele não gosta, nunca gostou! Normalmente, ele não fica triste por não conseguir coisas que não lhe interessam!  
  
- Não é bem assim, Ginny. É verdade, Ron não gosta do emprego, mas ele se interessa por si próprio.  
  
- Por causa do salário?  
  
- Não. Eu te explico melhor.  
  
Harry puxou a esposa para se sentar ao lado dele e disse:  
  
- Ron só está trabalhando na AREM por causa da Hermione.  
  
- Porquê?!  
  
- Lembra daquela briga que eles tiveram no fim do sétimo ano? – Ginny fez que sim com a cabeça, incentivando-o a continuar. – Então. Desde esse dia, ele decidiu que iria provar que Hermione não era a melhor, que ele podia ser melhor que ela. Ron ficou muito magoado e, pelo jeito, continua...  
  
- Hermione também está, até hoje.  
  
- Eu sei.  
  
- Mas o que o emprego tem a ver com isso de ser melhor ou pior?  
  
- Você ainda não percebeu, Ginny? Ele só trabalha na AREM porque a COEM, onde a Mione trabalha, e a empresa "dele"iriam disputar a organização da EMPM. Ele traballhou muito para ser o porta-voz. Ele queria ser melhor, no sentido acadêmico, que Hermione, pelo menos uma vez na vida, só por causa daquele estúpido orgulho dele!  
  
Ginny se encostou na cadeira, olhando fixamente para a parede branca, incrédula.  
  
- Eu-não-acredito! Meu irmão está abdicando da felicidade dele só por ser orgulhoso! Que bobagem!! - concluiu Ginny.  
  
- E o pior, é que ele ainda a ama ...  
  
- E ela? – interrompeu a ruiva, virando-se de repente para encará-lo.  
  
- Também, claro. Mas eles teimam em negar, esconder isso.  
  
Ginny encostou a sua cabeça no ombro de Harry e ficaram assim durante algum tempo, em silêncio, pensando. Até que Ginny falou:  
  
- Que vamos fazer agora?  
  
- Juntá-los, é óbvio.  
  
Ginny riu baixinho e voltou a falar:  
  
- Eu 'tô falando sério, Harry. O que vamos fazer?  
  
- Eu 'tô falando sério.  
  
Ginny desencostou a sua cabeça do ombro do marido e falou encarando-o:  
  
- Isso não vai dar certo. Você sempre tenta e nunca dá!  
  
Ginny, só assim é que eles vão deixar esse orgulho bobo de lado! Eles se amam, muito! E eles sofrem com esse sentimento! O único jeito de eles não sofrerem mais com isso é deixando ele acontecer, já que, mesmo depois de quatro anos, esse sentimento não se apagou!  
  
Ginny observava-o, com um sorriso, até que falou:  
  
- Desde quando você é tão romântico?  
  
- Não sei. – disse ele, também sorrindo, enquanto a abraçava. – O problema, agora, é como vamos juntá-los... – continuou o moreno, carregando na palavra 'como.  
  
- Sabe, eu estava pensando em fazer um jantar, daqui a uns dias, pra gente anunciar aquilo. Mas um jantar simples, só com gente mais próxima.  
  
- E o que isso tem a ver com o problema do Ron e da Mione?  
  
- Eles também vêm...  
  
Ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Harry não estava percebendo o que ela queria dizer. Até que a ficha caiu...  
  
- É mesmo! E como eles...  
  
- Hum-hum! – afirmou Ginny. – Isso mesmo que você está pensando.  
  
Harry beijou a testa dela e disse:  
  
- Então, vamos comer?  
  
Hermione abriu os olhos, lentamente, e se espreguiçava. Fazia tempo que não dormia tanto. Olhou para o relógio. Eram 12.12h. Se levantou rapidamente e foi em direção à cozinha.  
  
- Bom dia, Crookshanks! – dizia ela, enquanto fazia carinho no gato. – Bom dia, Liz! Tenho um trabalhinho pra você!  
  
A coruja mexeu-se, satisfeita por ter trabalho. Hermione pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu:  
  
Oi!  
Ponham mais um prato na mesa, estou indo almoçar aí.  
Beijos,  
Hermione.  
  
"Talvez esteja sendo um pouco oferecida, mas acho que não tem problema, eles são como família.", pensava ela.  
  
- Aqui, Liz. Leva isto pro Harry e pra Ginny rapidinho, ok?  
  
A coruja deu uma pequena mordida afetuosa no dedo da dona e saiu pela janela. Hermione tomou um banho e se vestiu. Voltou à cozinha para tomar um copo de água e viu Liz na sua gaiola. Já devia ter entregado o bilhete. Pegou a sua bolsa e aparatou na casa dos amigos.  
  
- Oi, Mione! Como vai? – cumprimentou Harry, abraçando-a.  
  
- Mais ou menos, e você?  
  
- Ótimo! Você está com uma cara cansada...Andou trabalhando muito, né?  
  
- Tinha que ser. Mas agora tenho uma semana de descanso.  
  
- Ainda bem. Vem, a Ginny está lá na cozinha. – disse o moreno, arrastando-a.  
  
- Oi, Ginny!  
  
- Oi! Olha, não repara não, mas o almoço hoje é omelete. Essa semana não tava com paciência pra ir em supermercado.  
  
- Não tem problema. E olha que, para omelete, o cheiro 'tá muito bom!  
  
Os três se sentaram na mesa e começaram a conversar sobre a reforma que Mrs.Weasley estava fazendo na Toca. Até que Harry mudou de assunto:  
  
- Já soube que a COEM vai realizar a EMPM. Parabéns!  
  
- Obrigada! – disse Hermione. – Ontem, depois da reunião, eu ainda passei no departamento de Aurores para te ver, mas o Ernie me disse que você tinha saído com o Weasley.  
  
- Hermione, não chama assim o Ron! Pôxa! Vocês são amigos!  
  
- Éramos, Harry. Desculpa, mas agora é assim, as coisas já não são tão simples como eram antes.  
  
Harry ia responder, mas Ginny fez sinal para que ele parasse. Ele respirou fundo e disse:  
  
- Ok, você é que sabe.  
  
- Erm... Mione, você já sabia que o Lupin vai pro Canadá por três meses? – disse Ginny, tentando puxar outro tema de conversa, com sucesso. Hermione também não queria falar naquilo, doía muito. Ela não queria que fosse assim. Tinha vontade de voltar atrás e começar tudo de novo. Mas o seu estúpido orgulho não deixava. E o tempo também. Continuaram conversando até que Hermione decidiu voltar para casa, o clima já estava meio pesado. Despediu-se dos amigos e desaparatou.  
  
Ron não queria voltar para casa. Não queria chegar lá e ver a sua mesa coberta de papéis e projetos. Achou melhor aparatar em Hogsmeade e dar uma volta. Ele bem que podia ter ido a pé, já que a casa de Harry e Ginny era nos arredores da vila. Aquele lugar lhe trazia muitas recordações: Sirius e Lupin, batalhas contra Voldemort, momentos com os seus amigos...Ah! Bons momentos esses, ainda se lembrava deles como se fossem ontem.  
  
:.: Flashback :.:  
  
- Então, onde vamos primeiro? – perguntou Harry.  
  
- Na biblioteca! – sugeriu Hermione, animada.  
  
- Não! – disseram Harry e Ron em coro.  
  
- Ok, ok... Era só uma sugestão. Então vamos no "3 Vassouras", tomar uma Cerveja de Manteiga?  
  
- Assim está melhor! Uma Cerveja de Manteiga quentinha caia muito bem agora. Nunca vi Hogsmeade com tanta neve... – comentou o ruivo.  
  
Harry foi na frente, com Hermione atrás dele e Ron atrás dela. O chão estava todo coberto de neve e, em algumas partes, gelo. Em frente do "3 Vassouras", o piso estava escorregadio e Harry quase caiu.  
  
- Cuidado aqui! O chão tem gelo e está escorregadio! – avisou ele enquanto entrava no bar.  
  
Mas Ron e Hermione pareceram não ouvir por causa do barulho do vento e por causa da preocupação em abrigar-se dele. Ao passar por esse lugar, Hermione escorregou e quase ia caindo de costas em cima de Ron, se ele não a tivesse segurado pelos braços.  
  
- Opa! – exclamou ele, segurando-a e virando-a de frente para ele, fazendo que houvesse pouca distância entre o casal. – Tudo bem?  
- Hum-hum! – afirmou Hermione, ajeitando o casaco. Quando levantou a cabeça para encará-lo, apercebeu-se que havia apenas alguns centímetros os separando e que Ron a segurava pela cintura. De repente, ela não sentia mais frio. Ele aproximava cada vez mais a cabeça e ela, sem saber bem como, também. Até que ouviram a voz de Harry:  
  
- Ei! Vocês vêm ainda hoje ou vou ter que esperar até amanhã?  
  
Ron largou-a imediatamente e Hermione deu alguns passos para trás.  
  
- A gente já 'tá indo. – falou a garota, virando-se e indo de encontro ao amigo que a olhava desconfiado. – Vem, Ron!  
  
O ruivo ainda estava meio atordoado, mas mesmo assim foi até eles e, juntos, entraram no bar.  
  
:.: Fim do Flashback :.:  
  
É, muita coisa podia ter acontecido. Mas o destino não deixou, ou, talvez, ele mesmo não deixara. Foi desviado de seus pensamentos quando alguém esbarrou nele. Era Fred.  
  
- Oi, Fred! Como vai? – cumprimentou Ron, tentando disfarçar sua tristeza.  
  
- Oi! Eu vou andando a pé mesmo. – respondeu o ruivo, sorrindo. – Acho que é melhor eu nem te perguntar como vai. Já sei o que aconteceu, li no "Profeta".  
  
- É... Bom, paciência. Agora só preciso de um pouco de descanso.  
  
- Porque você não passa uma semaninha lá na Toca? Vai te fazer bem...  
  
- Acho que vou mesmo. Faz tempo que não vou lá. Eu só preciso de passar em casa e pegar as minhas coisas. Quer vir comigo?  
  
- Não posso, desculpa. 'Tô indo agora lá pra o Beco diagonal. Agora é véspera de aula e o movimento por lá é grande.  
  
- Ok. A gente se vê lá em casa, então. Tchau!  
  
- Tchau! Até mais!  
  
Ron voltou para sua casa e fez uma pequena mala, rapidamente. Ao chegar na Toca, foi recebido calorosamente pela sua mãe. E então uma semana se passou. Durante esse tempo, Ron esqueceu temporariamente os seus problemas e Harry mandou uma carta convidando a família Weasley para um jantar na casa dele, pois ele e Ginny tinham uma coisa importante a dizer. Só no dia do jantar é que Ron se lembrou que, provavelmente, Hermione também iria. Chegou a ponderar a hipótese de não ir, mas ele não podia fazer essa desfeita ao amigo e à irmã e, além disso, não deixaria Hermione pensar que ele tinha ficado abalado. Ele não lhe daria esse prazer. Para variar, Ron atrasou-se no banho, então disse aos pais para irem na frente. Demorou mais uns quinze minutos e aparatou e frente da casa dos amigos. Ainda estava incerto se entrava ou não. Não queria voltar a ver Hermione e sofrer novamente. Mas o seu orgulho venceu, mais uma vez, obrigando-o a ir em frente e bater na porta três vezes.


End file.
